Corto como un chico
by Queen Kumo
Summary: Porque se es linda de maneras diferentes. Okuni, Baren, Sakichi


Tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo así, disfruten~

* * *

Disclaimer

Rengoku ni Warau y todo el universo de Karakara Kemuri no me pertenece.

Corto como chico

Madre siempre había llevado el cabello corto, parecía un chico bien parecido hasta que se quitaba las vendas del pecho para meterse a bañar y se convertía en una mujer bastante extrañamente hermosa, debido a que ver a una chica con el cabello tan chico era muy inusual. Madre era realmente extraña.

Un día nos llevo a Baren y a mi por algo de comida en el mercado de oumi, quería cocinar un estofado y algo de carne cocida aquella tarde, era realmente excelente en la cocina, casi tanto como Saki; en fin, Baren y yo estábamos escogiendo algunas verduras cuando escuchamos un escándalo cerca así que corrimos para ver que pasaba. Al llegar a unos puestos vimos a un hombre un tanto alto y un tanto gordo gritándole a alguien que permanecía en el suelo con una canasta para fruta en la cabeza, Baren rio al ver la escena hasta que la persona en el suelo se quitó la canasta.

Te dije que ese filete es mío, niño afeminado.

Inmediatamente todos comenzaron a murmurar con burla haciendo enojar aún más al hombre que había empujado a mamá, este solo miraba a su alrededor con duda y molestia preguntándose que era lo divertido. Antes de que replicara Baren y yo no pudimos contener la risa captando así la atención del agresor.

¿Qué es lo divertido, pulgas?

Preguntó muy irritado mientras se acercaba a nosotros con la vena de la cien muy marcada, haciendo que Baren riera aún más. Por mi parte miré a mamá que hacía una seña hacia nosotros, quería que corriéramos hacia otro lado, pero Baren no prestaba atención y eso me hizo desesperar.

Lo golpeé en la cabeza, lo tomé del brazo y corrimos hacia los puestos para perdernos en la multitud hasta que subimos por una colina que llevaba al camino más cercano al santuario. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando madre llegó con la comida sonriendo como siempre, aunque con un vendaje en el puño derecho. Al parecer el agresor había tenido su merecido y se había ido completamente apenado por haber atacado a una mujer y a sus hijos.

Siempre que salíamos con ella pasaban ese tipo de cosas, mamá podía ser el chico más guapo de oumi o la mujer más seductora que las que estaban en la casa de citas.

Cuando crecimos decidí que sería fuerte como ella, pero nunca ocultaría mi verdadero ser, una decisión que me traería problemas más tarde. Un ninja loco me secuestró porque le gustaba mi rostro, dos más casi abusan de mí, aunque ganándose una golpiza. Incluso una enana creyó estar enamorada y eso fue el colmo. Solo cuando llegó la guerra aprendí a disfrazarme y justo hoy, cuando Saki quiere hablar conmigo decidí hacer algo para cambiar lo que otros piensan de mí.

-¿Saki, crees que te vaya a dejar plantado?

Preguntó el pelinegro mientras daba un sorbo a la pipa que llevaba en su mano derecha mientras unos 8 gatos maullaban a su alrededor y un pajarito se acomodaba en su hombro.

-Deberías dejar de presionarme y dejarme solo. No necesito tu apoyo.

Lo cierto es que el general se moría de nervios al estar a solas con la mayor de los gemelos, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, ya se lo había pedido y no se iba a arrepentir ahora.

-Bien, Saki~ estaré esperando en el templo para verte volver llorando~

Justo cuando se daba media vuelta para irse se quedó estático al ver lo que se acercaba, incluso tiró la pipa al suelo y los gatos salieron corriendo al escuchar el sonido del metal contra el suelo. Inmediatamente Saki miró hacia atrás y su reacción fue parecida a la del joven Kumo, con la diferencia de que sus mejillas se ruborizaron.

Okuni estaba frente a ellos con un yukata ligero, no tan ostentoso como el kimono que siempre llevaba, la bata con el símbolo Kumo le cubría la espalda, pero no era lo más importante. No. Su cabello era casi tan corto como el de un niño, apenas cubría su nuca y solo su fleco mantenía el mismo largo. Estaba claro que después de todo lo que Tanba le decía sobre su apariencia no iba a dejar que solo eso la caracterizara.

-Me va bien el cabello corto ¿no?

Pregunto con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas haciendo que Baren cayera desmayado al suelo y Sakichi asintiera sonrojándose aún más…


End file.
